Wanted
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasuke mengiris ujung jari telunjuknya hingga membuat luka garis tipis yang langsung mengalirkan darah segarnya. Di saat yang sama, ketiga temannya di posisi yang berbeda membuka kedua mata mereka. Bagaikan hiu yang mencium bau darah dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya./"Hei, ayolah... kapan kita akan bermain bersama lagi?"/Sequel fiction of Psychopath/Mind to RnR?


" _ **Psychopaths... people who know the differences between right and wrong, but don't give a shit. That's what most of my characters are like."**_

 _― Elmore Leonard_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **The psychopaths are always around. In calm times we study them, but in times of upheaval, they rule over us."**_

 _― Ernst Kretschmer_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A Sequel Fiction of PSYCHOPATH – you may need to read it before you read this fiction**_

 _ **Dedicated for Suspense Week on November 13th – 20th, 2015**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **If you ask me, psychopaths are more talented than the rest of us... but they're still fucking psychopaths."**_

 _― Jonathan Kellerman_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rate M for bloody scene, psychopath logic, harsh language, etc**_

 _ **I've warned you**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" _We serial killers are your so_ _ns, we are your husbands, we are everywhere._ _And there will be more_ _of your children dead tomorrow."_**

 _― Ted Bundy (_ _he was executed in 1989 after confessing to 40 murders)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WANTED**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sai (IQ : 150)**

Tahun ini berumur 18 tahun. Tanggal lahir tidak diketahui pasti. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 175 cm, kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam pendek dan lurus, kedua iris mata berwarna hitam kelam. Menjadi anak asuh KONOHA sejak umur 7 bulan, Danzou menemukannya di dalam kardus di depan pintu KONOHA dengan secarik amplop yang berisi kertas bertuliskan permintaan pada Danzou untuk merawat anak itu dan sejumlah uang. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda dari orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Sai muncul di KONOHA. Dibanding anak-anak yang lain, Sai termasuk ke dalam sekumpulan anak asuh KONOHA yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (IQ : 150)**

Tahun ini berumur 18 tahun. Tanggal lahir tidak diketahui pasti. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 173 cm, kulit berwarna _tan,_ rambut pirang dan berbentuk _spike,_ kedua iris mata berwarna biru langit. Menjadi anak asuh KONOHA sejak umur kisar 5 – 6 bulan, seorang wanita yang menyerahkan anak ini kepada Danzou secara langsung, namun menurut pernyataan wanita tersebut, dia bukanlah ibu kandung dari Naruto. Dia hanya dibayar oleh orang tua Naruto untuk mengirim anak itu ke panti asuhan ini. Melihat dari bayaran yang diberikan, kemungkinan Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak dari keluarga kaya. Alasan mengapa Naruto 'dibuang' ke KONOHA masih menjadi misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke (IQ : 155)**

Tahun ini berumur 18 tahun. Tanggal lahir tidak diketahui pasti. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 175 cm, kulit berwarna putih bersih—tidak pucat _,_ rambut hitam kebiruan atau _dark blue_ dan berbentuk seperti _raven,_ kedua iris mata berwarna hitam _onyx_. Menjadi anak asuh KONOHA sejak umur 7 bulan—kurang lebih seminggu setelah kedatangan Sai. Yang memberikan Sasuke kepada Danzou adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri—Uchiha Itachi yang waktu itu masih berumur 10 tahun. Menurut keterangan Itachi, kedua orang tuanya dan Sasuke kabur begitu saja setelah mereka bercerai. Itachi tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk mengurus Sasuke sendirian. Karena itu dia memberikan Sasuke pada Danzou tanpa bisa memberi sumbangan dalam bentuk apapun. Sejak itu, Itachi tidak pernah kembali lagi, meskipun dia pernah mengatakan pada Danzou dia pasti akan kembali untuk mengambil Sasuke entah bagaimana caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura (IQ : 145)**

Tahun ini berumur 18 tahun. Tanggal lahir 28 Maret. Perempuan dengan tinggi 160 cm, kulit berwarna putih bersih alami—tidak pucat _,_ rambut _soft pink_ sebahu,kedua iris mata berwarna hijau _emerald_. Menjadi anak asuh KONOHA sejak umur 1 tahun—mungkin karena dia yang datang terakhir, ketiga teman laki-lakinya menganggapnya seperti adik mereka sendiri dan sangat melindunginya. Berbeda dari Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura datang ke KONOHA diantar langsung oleh ayahnya. Dari kedua matanya, Danzou langsung tahu bahwa Sakura dibenci oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ibu Sakura meninggal setelah melahirkan anaknya tersebut, hal yang menyebabkan ayahnya menjadi stress berat karena tidak rela ditinggal pergi oleh istri yang sangat dicintainya. Kerja ayah Sakura hanya mabuk-mabukan setelah kepergian ibunya—bahkan sesekali menyiksa Sakura dengan memukulnya. Hingga akhirnya sang ayah tak sanggup lagi, dia menyerahkan Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu pada KONOHA. Menurut kabar yang beredar, ayah Haruno Sakura tersebut menabrakkan dirinya sendiri ke depan kereta yang sedang melaju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itulah data keempat anak psikopat yang kini sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota.**

 **Perburuan besar-besaran... telah dimulai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiruk pikuk kota Konoha masih tetap ramai seperti biasa. Ada yang berjalan sendirian, bersama teman-teman, dan bersama keluarga. Pemandangan yang sudah tergolong umum di tengah kota seperti ini.

Terlihat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang awam tersebut, seseorang berjalan sendirian. Bagaikan terisolasi dari keramaian di sekitarnya, meskipun dia hanya sendirian, tidak ada yang menarik minat bahkan untuk sekedar meliriknya. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Seseorang yang sudah diketahui adalah laki-laki itu juga tidak mempedulikan mereka yang tidak mempedulikannya. Di tengah musim panas yang menyengat ini, dengan tenang dia memakai jubah panjang berwarna putih. Di balik jubahnya yang telah terkancing, dia memakai kemeja abu-abu dan celana biru tua panjang. Dia memakai tudung sehingga hampir setengah dari wajahya tidak terlihat.

Laki-laki misterius itu berbelok dan menghampiri salah satu toko di pinggir jalan. Tanpa banyak berbicara, dia menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan daftar bahan-bahan yang ingin dibelinya sekarang pada seorang wanita tua yang melayaninya. Wanita tua tersebut mengambil kertasnya lalu tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Tunggu sebentar ya, anak muda."

Sementara wanita tua itu mengambil bahan-bahan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut, dia memutar badan untuk kembali melihat sekitarnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan... lalu ke kiri. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti karena kedua matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang menempel di dinding seberangnya. Laki-laki itu diam sesaat sebelum berjalan mendekati dinding yang dimaksud.

Kertas bertuliskan _WANTED_ yang besar itu terlampau sangat banyak menempel pada dinding yang telah sedikit berlumut. Ada yang masih menempel sempurna, ada yang sudah tersobek sebagian, ada yang tidak terlalu menempel, lalu selebihnya jatuh berserakan di bawah dinding itu dan terinjak oleh sang pemuda misterius. Dia mundur sedikit lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil salah satu kertas _WANTED_ dengan foto salah satu dari keempat anak yang ada.

"Ini... anak muda," Tersentak kaget, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Wanita tua tadi telah kembali dengan membawa dua kantong plastik yang akan diberikannya pada sang pemuda.

Laki-laki itu diam sesaat sebelum memberikan sejumlah uang kepada wanita tua dan mengambil belanjaannya, "Terima kasih," katanya. Wanita tua tersebut masih tersenyum sampai dia melihat kertas yang dipegang laki-laki di depannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Mereka... mengerikan ya..." bisiknya. Laki-laki itu menoleh, "...seandainya mereka hanya membunuh dengan cara biasa, mungkin penduduk tidak akan setakut ini. Terlebih lagi... korban mereka acak—mereka membunuh asal sesuka hati mereka. Padahal mereka masih muda. Selama mereka belum tertangkap, mungkin penduduk Konoha tidak akan pernah tenang."

Tidak ada jawaban, wanita tua itu terus berbicara, "Bagaimana menurutmu... anak muda?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan khas nenek-nenek. Mulut sang pemuda masih terkatup rapat, walau akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Saya tidak mengurus sesuatu yang bukan urusan saya."

Jawaban laki-laki itu membuat wanita tua di hadapannya cukup terkejut. Tanpa harus menunggu lagi, si laki-laki membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Kertas _WANTED_ di tangannya dibuang hingga tertiup angin. Tidak disengaja, kertas itu tertangkap tangan wanita tua yang secara reflek menjulurkan tangannya. Tangan wanita tua itu bergetar—entah karena efek umur tubuhnya atau ada hal lain. Dia menatap foto di bawah tulisan _WANTED._

"Uchiha... Sasuke _..._ "

Angin kembali bertiup, kini meniup rambut wanita tua itu. Rambutnya yang telah memutih sempurna itu terlihat dimainkan angin kencang yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Kekuatan pegangannya yang melemah membuat kertas lolos dari tangannya dan terbang mengikuti arah angin. Menghilang menjauh dari matanya... seperti laki-laki misterius tersebut yang kini entah berada dimana.

Tanpa ada yang bisa dikatakannya, wanita tua itu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia pikir semua orang pasti ketakutan dengan aksi brutal empat anak psikopat yang keberadaannya saja sangat susah dilacak. Tapi rupanya masih ada golongan yang tidak takut sama sekali—bahkan sengaja tidak mempedulikannya.

Oh, ya... tentu saja ada.

Golongan psikopat itu sendiri.

...Eh?

"Nenek~ kami ingin belanja!"

Panggilan pelanggannya yang lain datang secara tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan asal wanita tua itu. Dia kembali memasang senyum lembutnya lalu berjalan ke tokonya yang semakin penuh seiring dengan matahari yang semakin naik tepat di atas kepalanya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Reruntuhan itu sekilas memang terlihat menyeramkan. Orang-orang awam yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan menganggap tempat itu berhantu, membuat banyak cerita seram untuk menambah kesan _horror,_ lalu berusaha menjauhinya sebisa mungkin agar tidak terkena kutukan atau sejenisnya.

Tapi...

...beruntunglah mereka—para buronan—yang berhasil menemukan tempat ini dan mengklaimnya menjadi rumah mereka.

"Aku pulang."

Suara bariton yang khas itu memenuhi seisi rumah kecil. Awalnya terlihat tidak ada yang menyahut dan sang pemilik suara tersebut tidak terlalu menggubris hal ini. Dia membuka tudung yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk setelah menutupi pintu di belakangnya dengan efek suara yang menggema di dalam ruangan. Setelah menguncinya beberapa kali, pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam—tak peduli meski kegelapan menyelimutinya, seakan memang kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya telah terbiasa.

Sebelah tangannya membawa dua kantong plastik sekaligus, suara plastik bergesekan dan suara langkah kakinyalah yang menggema di dalam seluruh ruangan. Begitu sampai di suatu posisi—kurang lebih berada di tengah ruangan, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya dan meraba-raba tembok... seakan mencari sesuatu di tengah kegelapan yang membutakan.

Tangannya terus bergerak... sampai seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin di depan lehernya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bergeming, deru napasnya tetap normal, tidak bertambah cepat meski situasinya terpojok di antara hidup dan mati saat ini. Kedua iris _onyx_ itu melirik ke kiri bawah matanya. Menunggu seseorang di belakangnya yang langsung diketahuinya siapa itu melakukan sesuatu.

"Siapa?"

 _ **KRIIIT**_

Pertanyaan singkat diiringi dengan suara deritan, pemuda itu dapat merasakan suatu benda dingin yang ditempelkan pada lehernya itu kini menajam dan ujungnya siap merobek kulitnya kapan saja. Dia dapat langsung menerka apa itu; sebuah _cutter._ Tetap tenang, laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Ini aku," jawabnya. Orang di belakangnya belum merubah posisinya. Laki-laki itu menjatuhkan dua kantong plastik dari tangannya, "kau baru saja menyuruhku belanja sekitar dua jam yang lalu, cepat sekali kau berubah."

Tidak ada jawaban berupa kata-kata namun _cutter_ itu telah ditarik dari posisinya. Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah setelah terbebas, tangannya kembali menjulur lalu menarik suatu tali yang membuat sekitar mereka menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Namun tidak cukup terang hingga dapat membuat orang-orang di luar bisa melihat ada cahaya di dalam suatu rumah kecil di tengah reruntuhan yang tidak pernah terjamah tersebut. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis melihat pelaku yang sempat menahannya tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku bersyukur kau masih mengenali suaraku."

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" tanyanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku sudah bilang tapi sepertinya kalian tidak ada yang mendengarku," jeda sejenak, menatap Haruno Sakura dari bawah ke atas, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "melihat hanya 'kau' yang muncul, berarti kalian semua seharusnya sudah tidur, hm?" tanyanya pelan.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, "Mengatakan 'kau' itu tidak sopan, panggil aku Saki," ucapnya dingin sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke.

Saki? Ah, ya... kepribadian 'kedua' Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak berniat mengajak gadis yang telah masuk ke dalam kepribadiannya yang lain itu lebih jauh. Kepribadian yang lebih berbahaya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi dengan dirinya jika membuat Saki kesal—terlebih dia sedang sendirian di sini. Saki berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya pelan, mengecek keadaan di luar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali mundur dan menutup pintu dengan ragu.

Tak jauh di belakangnya, Sasuke meletakkan belanjaan tadi di atas meja lalu melepas jubahnya. Kedua matanya kembali menatap Saki yang masih belum merubah posisinya di depan pintu. Mungkin Sasuke akan mengeluarkan suara seandainya gadis itu tidak mendahuluinya, "Berapa lama lagi?"

"...Hn?"

"Kau tahu maksudku," Saki membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ yang terlihat tajam tersebut menatapnya kesal. Mendecak tak sabar, akhirnya dia melanjutkan, "berapa lama lagi aku harus menahan diri?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Mungkin maksudmu bukan 'aku'—" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berjalan mendekati Saki dan tersenyum lembut di depan gadis yang terus berekspresi datar tersebut, "—tapi 'kita'."

Mendengarnya, Sakura membuang wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Terserah. Jadi, berapa lama lagi?" tanyanya semakin tak sabar.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, "Entahlah," kini pemuda itu yang membalikkan tubuhnya. Dibelakangi oleh laki-laki yang menurutnya jauh lebih lemah darinya, membuat Saki mendelik tak suka, "poster-poster dengan foto kita itu masih tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota. Mungkin masih terlalu cepat jika kita bergerak sekarang," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Saki kembali mendecak kesal, "Aku ingin menguliti orang-orang yang seenaknya memakai foto kita hidup-hidup dan membakar mereka sampai habis tak bersisa," gadis itu menggertakkan giginya. Sebelah tangannya meremas lengannya sendiri, "brengsek, menantang kita untuk berperang, kota ini sudah bosan bertahan hidup rupanya."

"Yah, kita yang hanya berempat ini hanya akan habis digebuk massa jika berperang melawan kota lho."

Suara lain yang muncul membuat Sasuke dan Saki menoleh. Laki-laki bernama Sai itu menyandarkan bagian samping tubuhnya pada penyangga pintu kamarnya. Senyum palsu terhias di wajah pucatnya seperti biasa, "Kalian berisik sekali sampai aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku," ucapnya dengan nada menyindir. Sai berjalan lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

Saat itulah, Saki tertawa kecil, "Tidur hanya untuk manusia yang lemah," gadis itu memperhatikan Sai yang tidak langsung meresponnya dan memilih untuk meminum airnya terlebih dahulu, "kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke kamarmu dan tidur seperti pecundang, Sai?" tanyanya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Saki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam _cutter_ yang tadi digunakannya pada Sasuke, "Atau kau mau aku membantumu untuk kembali tidur dan akan kupastikan kau tidak bangun lagi untuk selamanya?"

"Penawaran yang menarik, tapi sayang sekali aku harus menolak, nona," Sai menjawab dengan santai sembari menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menyipit kini terbuka, kedua mata _onyx_ itu menatap Saki, "Aku harus tetap bangun untuk melindungimu sampai akhir. Setidaknya itu yang telah kujanjikan..."

Sai tersenyum penuh arti.

"...pada Haruno Sakura."

 _ **JLEB**_

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Sai langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan ujung _cutter_ tiga puluh derajat itu menembus kayu lapuk di belakang kepalanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya namun tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Sai selalu berhasil menghasut Saki dan entah bagaimana selalu berhasil selamat setelah melakukannya. Sasuke bahkan enggan mencoba, dia memilih berperan sebagai pria yang pasif dan diam mendengarkan jika Saki telah berkoar di sekitarnya. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa melawan Saki, dia hanya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Saki adalah Sakura.

Dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil yang paling disayanginya.

Hal ini juga berlaku pada dua laki-laki lain yang merupakan teman sepermainan mereka. Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto—yang mungkin sedang bermimpi indah di kamarnya sekarang. Tapi, masing-masing memilih perlakuan yang berbeda. Jika Sasuke bersikap pasif, Sai memilih aktif dan mengajak Saki bermain dengannya di dalam permainan-permainan yang berbahaya. Sementara Naruto, baik ke Saki atau Sakura, tidak ada bedanya, dia akan memanjakan keduanya.

Haruno Sakura adalah pusat di antara mereka.

Mungkin harus ditambah juga dengan... Haruno Saki?

Mengesampingkan itu semua, kembali pada keadaan sekarang. Sai tidak menghilangkan senyumnya sedikitpun meski dia hampir saja kehilangan penglihatan seandainya _cutter_ tiga puluh derajat itu mengenai matanya—setidaknya itu target yang diperkirakannya setelah melihat posisi _cutter_ di belakangnya. Dia kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Emosian seperti biasa, _ne?_ " tanyanya menggoda. Saki menggertakkan giginya.

"Jangan sebut nama perempuan lemah itu di depanku."

Sai mendengus pelan, "Perempuan lemah itulah pemilik asli tubuh yang kau gunakan, Saki."

"Tubuh ini milik kami berdua," reflek, Saki menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Dia sadar telah terpancing dengan Sai yang semakin melebarkan senyuman kemenangannya, "pokoknya... aku tidak ingin kau menyebut nama laknat itu saat aku yang menggunakan tubuh ini, brengsek," makinya dengan kesal lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sai melirik pelan, "Oh? Bukankah kau bilang tidur hanya untuk manusia yang lemah?"

"Aku hanya berganti tempat dengan perempuan lemah kesayangan kalian. Puas?"

"Sai."

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam lurus itu telah membuka mulutnya dan akan mengeluarkan suara seandainya Sasuke tidak memanggil namanya. Saat itulah, Saki telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Sangat keras hingga Naruto terbangun dan reflek berjalan ke arah pintu dan melihat kedua teman laki-lakinya dengan ling-lung secara bergantian, "Sai? Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata setengah tertutup.

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke menatap tajam Sai yang tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, "Sudah cukup. Kau tahu konsekuensinya," jelas Sasuke sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam.

Sai hanya diam lalu memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kamar dimana Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi bingung. Sai menepuk bahu Naruto lalu melirik Sasuke di belakangnya, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit," sahut Sai asal sebelum menarik Naruto kembali ke dalam kamar mereka. Di rumah kecil ini memang hanya ada dua kamar, satu kamar untuk Sakura dan satu kamar yang sedikit lebih luas untuk tiga laki-laki di sana.

Setelah kepergian Sai dan Naruto, Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia masih belum mengantuk sama sekali, karena itu dia memilih menarik kursi lalu duduk di depan meja makan. Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum menjedukkan dahinya pada meja makan. Terdiam beberapa saat, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata Saki di awal...

" _Berapa lama lagi?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat mulutnya terbuka, "Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?" Sasuke bergumam sendiri. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh, namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil _cutter_ yang menancap pada kayu lapuk di belakangnya.

Sasuke mengiris ujung jari telunjuknya hingga membuat luka garis tipis yang langsung mengalirkan darah segarnya. Di saat yang sama, ketiga temannya di posisi yang berbeda membuka kedua mata mereka. Bagaikan hiu yang mencium bau darah dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya. Hidung mereka mengendus pelan. Sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama? Sasuke menyeringai tipis merasakan aura lapar dan ingin membunuh yang secara terang-terangan ditunjukkan ketiga temannya di kamar mereka.

Kenapa membiarkan manusia lemah mencari para hiu?

Jika hiu bisa berbalik dari pengejaran lalu mengoyak tubuh manusia hingga habis tak bersisa?

Sudah waktunya mereka bangkit dari tidur mereka. Para psikopat dengan latar belakang yang berbeda itu tersenyum di tempat mereka masing-masing. Haruno Saki menyeringai lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sai tersenyum puas. Dan Uzumaki Naruto tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya.

" _Hei, ayolah..."_

" _...kapan kita akan bermain bersama lagi?"_

Uchiha Sasuke menjilat darahnya sendiri. Saat itulah, kenangan-kenangan sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang berputar bagaikan gasing di kepalanya. Saling membentur dinding, membentuk kepingan-kepingan kenikmatan yang telah lama mereka lupakan. Jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan dunia yang telah membuat mereka seperti ini. Dunia yang membuang mereka, dunia yang mengenalkan rasa sakit pada mereka, dunia yang mengajarkan bahwa mereka bisa hidup dengan menyakiti orang lain.

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Aah. Bukan. Bukan mereka yang sakit. Dunia inilah yang sakit.

Logika yang tidak akan pernah terjawab mengapa dan bagaimana.

"Sebentar lagi, teman-temanku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hiruk pikuk di dalam gedung kepolisian Konoha terdengar begitu bising dan memusingkan. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Maito Gai yang dengan tenang memakai _headset_ miliknya dan menarikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard._ Kedua matanya terus terpaku dengan tulisan-tulisan data di dalam layar komputer di depannya. Foto-foto para tersangka, daftar kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan, dan hukuman-hukuman yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan jika mereka tertangkap. Terlalu lama menatap layar komputer memang tidak baik, Gai menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya lelah.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Gai- _senpai,_ " suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Gai membuka kedua matanya. Di depan mejanya, Rock Lee telah menatapnya khawatir sembari membawakannya sekaleng kopi dingin. Lee tersenyum ketika Gai melihatnya, "belakangan kau bekerja semakin larut, ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Mendengar itu, Gai hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Dia menerima kopi kaleng yang diberikan Lee padanya, "Apa boleh buat, data-data ini harus sudah diatur rapi sebelum diberikan kepada kepala kepolisian," jeda sejenak, Gai membuka penutup kalengnya, "kalau kau mau, salahkan Kakashi yang seenaknya meninggalkan tugas segunung ini padaku. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab haha," setelah mengatakan itu, Gai langsung meminum kopinya.

Tapi, perkataan Gai membuat Lee kehilangan senyumnya. Bawahannya yang setia itu mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya tak suka, " _Senpai—_ "

"Iya iya, aku tahu," Gai langsung memotong begitu mendengar perkataan Lee yang berniat protes. Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Lee yang langsung mengerang di bawahnya. Gai tertawa keras, "kepergiannya terlalu tiba-tiba kau tahu..." melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Lee, Gai tersenyum.

Senyum pedih yang tertahan.

Lee tidak menyadari ketika Gai melirik ke arah kursi dan meja di sudut ruangan. Tempat dimana dulu Hatake Kakashi menghabiskan waktu kerjanya di sana sembari merokok atau paling parah tidur setelah membaca buku porno favoritnya. Biasanya jika sudah begitu, Gai akan keluar dari tempatnya sekarang dan memarahi inspektur yang suka seenaknya itu. Dan jika tidak mempan, Gai akan memanggil Shizune—sekretaris kepala kepolisian—membiarkan wanita berambut hitam itu menendang Kakashi dari kursinya hingga jatuh terguling dengan benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya.

Momen itu akan membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hening karena para polisi di sana akan mati-matian menahan tawa mereka sementara suara Shizune menggelegar dan menceramahi Kakashi yang hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah di depan wanita cantik tersebut.

Saat-saat itu terasa begitu menyenangkan, begitu menghibur... tapi begitu cepat berlalu.

Rasanya Gai tidak percaya Kakashi sudah menghilang di dunia ini. Ah tidak, mungkin dia hanya mengambil cuti sebentar... pergi ke luar kota hanya untuk membeli buku porno edisi terbatas kesayangannya itu.

" _Senpai,_ " suara Lee mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Gai mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sebeum tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali menepuk kepala Lee di depannya.

Benar. Dia harus menerima kenyataan.

Hatake Kakashi sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Maaf," bisik Gai. Menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Gai bergerak keluar dari mejanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Secara inisiatif, Lee berjalan mengikuti Gai hingga akhirnya berjalan di samping seniornya tersebut. Mereka berjalan berdua keluar dari ruangan dan sekarang mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Di sepanjang perjalanan, para polisi yang lewat memberi mereka hormat, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Rasanya begitu tenang semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu. Kasus yang belum tertutup dan telah memakan banyak korban—bahkan salah satunya adalah rekan mereka sebagai sesama polisi. Mungkin kalau benar-benar dihitung, sudah sebulan lebih telah berlalu. Rekan mereka adalah korban terakhir—korban ketiga belas. Mungkin para anak-anak psikopat itu tahu mereka telah mengambil resiko yang sangat besar dengan membunuh polisi, karena itu mereka sengaja berhenti membunuh dan menghilang di balik kabut.

Gai menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup. Menghilang bukan berarti para pihak berwajib bisa tenang. Anak-anak psikopat itu bisa saja sedang menyusun strategi baru agar mereka bisa menemukan cara bagaimana kembali melakukan hobi mereka dengan santai sembari lari menginjak kepala-kepala polisi yang mengejar mereka dan tertawa mengejek.

Ketika Gai sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari suara langkah berlari dari ujung ruangan menuju ke posisinya. Lee yang menyadari itu langsung berhenti di tempatnya sementara Gai masih tetap berjalan. Remasan pada kedua bahunya membuat Gai kaget dan langsung menatap seseorang yang menerjangnya tersebut, "Eeeh? Shizune!?"

"Gai! Mereka kembali bergerak!" teriakan Shizune di sela-sela napasnya membuat para polisi di sekitar mereka ikut berhenti melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Lee melangkah mendekati keduanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Shizune mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan. Dia terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu setelah berlari cepat dari ruangannya. Gai menunggunya dengan sabar. Walau begitu, Lee sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya, "Mereka?" tanyanya bingung.

Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, Shizune bangkit dari posisinya lalu menekan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya ke dada Gai. Pria berambut _bob_ itu dengan kikuk menerima kertas yang diberi paksa Shizune padanya. Kedua mata _onyx_ Shizune menatap tajam Gai dan Lee bergantian, "Mereka. Anak-anak itu..." mengambil jeda, Shizune menarik napasnya. Menahan perih di dadanya yang kembali muncul setiap menyebut nama salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"...para pembunuh Kakashi."

Kedua bola mata Gai dan Lee membulat. Meski hanya sekilas, Lee dapat melihat kertas yang dipegang Gai mulai mengerut karena seniornya itu memegangnya dengan keras. Sekarang Gai menunjukkan giginya yang digertakkan secara terang-terangan. Kedua matanya dan kedua mata Shizune sama-sama mengernyit dalam. Shizune kembali melanjutkan, "Kasus ini telah terjadi sejak kemarin malam, tapi datanya baru saja masuk ke kepolisian Konoha dan—"

"Kenapa begitu lama?" Gai langsung memotong tak sabar, "Cara anak-anak itu membunuh sangat gila! Tidak mungkin jika jarak ditemukannya TKP dan penerimaan data bisa sepanjang ini!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak di depan wanita tersebut.

Shizune hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mengambil salah satu lembaran kertas yang dipegang Gai. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto. Shizune langsung menunjukkan foto itu di depan Gai dan Lee yang langsung mengernyit jijik. Seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkulit hitam tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan lubang besar bekas terkoyak di perutnya. Sisa bagian tubuh lainnya masih utuh, hanya perutnya saja yang terkoyak-koyak hingga sekilas seperti tubuh wanita itu terbelah dua karena warna merah yang seakan memberi garis di antara tubuhnya.

"Wanita ini bernama Karui. Umur kurang lebih dua puluh tahun. Meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan organ-organ perutnya dirusak paksa," Shizune menarik napasnya dan menghelanya pelan, "dia adalah warga kota Kumo."

Gai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kumo?"

"Ya, kota Kumo. Karena itu, yang pertama menerima kasus ini adalah kepolisian Kumo. Begitu mereka melihat kemiripan pada kasus yang terjadi di kota Konoha beberapa waktu silam, mereka langsung mengirimkan data ini ke kita untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut," Shizune mengembalikan foto yang dipegangnya, "kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

"Mereka bergerak keluar kota... karena merasa di Konoha mereka sudah tidak bisa bergerak lebih leluasa lagi," Lee mengeluarkan suaranya. Kini Shizune dan Gai menoleh pada pemuda yang berada di tingkat bawah mereka. Lee menatap keduanya bergantian, "tunggu... tapi bagaimana caranya? Bukankah di setiap perbatasan kota ada penjaga dimana kita harus menunjukkan identitas diri pada mereka?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Identitas palsu. Tidak ada kemungkinan lain selain itu," Gai memegang dagunya, _pose_ berpikir, "Ini berarti selain mereka, kita juga harus mulai mencari sindikat pembuat identitas palsu."

Saat ketiganya sedang berpikir keras. Langkah terburu-buru yang lain kembali mendekati mereka. Kali ini, Shizune, Gai, dan Lee langsung mengangkat kepala mereka bersamaan. Mereka menatap Ebisu dan Sarutobi Asuma yang datang sembari mengatur napasnya. Kedua polisi yang menjabat sebagai bawahan Shizune tersebut menatap tiga orang yang menyambut mereka dengan wajah gusar. Keduanya juga membawa tumpukan kertas seperti yang dibawa Shizune.

"Datang melapor! Telah terjadi pembunuhan serupa di kota Suna!"

"Pembunuhan serupa juga terjadi di kota Iwa dan Oto!"

Mendengar ini, Shizune, Gai, dan Lee membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka kaget. Gai mengepalkan kedua tangannya sementara Shizune langsung bertanya cepat pada mereka, "Kapan waktu kejadiannya?"

Ebisu dan Asuma bertatapan pada satu sama lain lalu menatap Shizune, "Semua terjadi tepat kemarin malam pada pukul sepuluh, Shizune- _sama!_ " teriak keduanya bersamaan. Saat itulah Gai juga melihat waktu Karui diperkirakan pembunuh. Sama. Pukul sepuluh malam.

"Serupa berarti... keempat korban dibunuh pada pukul sepuluh malam kemarin. Meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan organ perut mereka dikoyak. Yang beda hanyalah tempat kejadiannya," suara Lee memecah keheningan. Semua yang di sana beralih memperhatikannya. Kecuali Gai yang sepertinya telah menyadari sesuatu terlebih dahulu, "Eh? Empat!? Be-Berarti—"

"Mereka tidak hanya bergerak."

Gai menggertakkan giginya. Kenapa kemungkinan ini tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya? Sekarang jelas-jelas keempat anak itu mulai mempermainkan mereka—para kepolisian Konoha. Seandainya ada Kakashi, mungkin dia akan selangkah lebih maju dari mereka semua dan mengomentari kejadian ini sembari tertawa kesal di balik maskernya. Tapi Kakashi sudah tidak ada. Mau tak mau Gai sebagai wakil inspekturnya yang harus mengambil peran ini sekarang.

"Mereka telah berpencar."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Hei hei, berapa lama lagi kita harus seperti ini?"

"Aku bosan sekali sendiriaaaaan!"

"Pertama kalinya kita terpisah-pisah seperti ini. Biasakan dirimu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan, tapi... aku harap kalian tidak bermaksud buruk."

Hening seketika. Satu-satunya perempuan di telepon bersama itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bersuara lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian. Tapi, kalian tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari tiga laki-laki itu bersuara. Diikuti pula dengan dua laki-laki lainnya.

"Tenang saja, kita hanya sedang berlibur."

"Ah! Iya iya benar! Sekalian tantangan karena kita masing-masing mencoba pergi sendirian hehe. Tenanglah, cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu lagi kok."

"Benar, tidak perlu khawatir. Kita semua baik-baik saja."

Tanpa diketahui sang perempuan. Ketiga laki-laki di seberang telepon itu tersenyum licik.

"Kau cukup tidur dan nikmati mimpimu saja, Sakura."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pembunuhan kedua, ketiga, hingga akhirnya yang keempat.

Empat kasus dimana terjadi pembunuhan dengan empat korban _random_ di tempat yang berbeda. Dengan begini jika ditotal semuanya, jumlah korban pembunuhan telah mencapai enam belas. Angka yang sangat memalukan para kepolisian di seluruh penjuru kota.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI NONA SENJU!?"

Kepala kepolisian dari seluruh kota di negara Hi kini telah berkumpul. Senju Tsunade duduk di kursinya sembari mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan wajahnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, seakan berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan yang menyerangnya dari segala arah. Kepala kepolisian Kumo menatapnya penuh amarah karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Sampai akhirnya dia habis kesabaran dan mendobrak meja kepala kepolisian Konoha tersebut.

"Keempat anak psikopat itu adalah penjahat kelas S yang berasal dari Konoha! Sekarang gara-gara kelemahan dan ketidakberdayaan kalian, mereka berhasil keluar dari Konoha dan mengganggu ketenangan kota kami!"

"Memalukan sekali! Kalian bahkan tidak bisa menangkap empat remaja yang hanya berumur delapan belas tahun!"

"Ya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Cepat keluarkan mereka dari kota kami!"

"Tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

"DIAM!"

Teriakan Tsunade membuat seisi ruangan sunyi senyap. Shizune, Gai, dan Lee yang menunggu di pojok ruangan hanya bisa bergetar kaget sebelum menciut pelan. Tsunade menggertakkan giginya lalu menaikkan _volume_ suaranya, "Kuakui kebebasan mereka sekarang adalah kesalahan kami—kepolisian Konoha—yang masih belum bisa menangkap mereka. Tapi, jika sudah seperti ini, kalian menyalahkan kami juga hanya akan menjadi pembuangan waktu yang sia-sia!" Tsunade mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari kepolisian pusat."

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menyebar foto keempat anak psikopat yang dimaksud di atas meja. Tangannya mengambil sebuah stempel lalu menekannya di atas data-data keempat anak tersebut.

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade mengumpulkan kertas-kertas data itu lalu melemparnya dengan penuh emosi pada kepala kepolisian Kumo—yang bernama tuan A di depannya. Yang dilemparkan tidak menerima kertas-kertas itu, melainkan membiarkan kertas-kertas berterbangan di sekitar dia dan para kepolisian lain.

"Keempat anak itu telah dinyatakan sebagai buronan kelas S tingkat nasional."

Para kepala kepolisian di masing-masing kota itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

"Kau mengerti? Sekarang mereka bukan hanya incaran kepolisian Konoha. Kalian juga harus bekerja untuk menangkap keempat anak itu!" Tsunade menggertakkan giginya lagi, "Jika kalian memang merasa kepolisian Konoha itu tidak berguna—MAKA BUAT KEPOLISIAN KALIAN BERGUNA!" teriak Tsunade akhirnya. Membuat para polisi di dalam ruangan hanya bisa diam dan berdiri tegap. Tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Kepala kepolisian Kumo itu menyunggingkan senyum kesalnya, "Hmph, suatu kehormatan mendapat tantangan langsung dari tuan putri Senju," dengan empat sudut siku-siku yang berkerut di dahinya, dia melanjutkan, "KUTERIMA TANTANGANMU! AKAN KUBUAT KAU BERTEKUK LUTUT SETELAH KUBERIKAN EMPAT KEPALA ANAK ITU DI DEPAN MATAMU, SENJU TSUNADE!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, tuan A langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan utama gedung kepolisian Konoha, diikuti para kepolisian kota lain yang menatap mereka semua dingin dan menuntut.

Tsunade hanya diam kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Iris coklatnya sangat kentara menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia. Setelah aura ruangan mulai sedikit tenang, Shizune memberanikan diri mendekati Tsunade, diikuti dengan Gai dan Lee yang setia berjalan di belakangnya. Tsunade menghela napas keras lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi pribadinya. Dia memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Kalian dengar?" ketiganya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Walau aku bilang begitu, tetap saja kitalah yang harus menangkap keempat anak itu," tersenyum miris, Tsunade memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kita tak punya muka bertemu Kakashi jika bukan kita yang menangkap dan menghakimi keempat anak psikopat itu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tidak lucu.

Tidak manis.

Tidak cantik.

Tidak indah.

Tidak... memuaskan.

 _ **ZRAAAT—TUK TUK**_

Semua berakhir begitu cepat. Tidak—terlalu cepat. Tapi beginilah rencananya. Kesabaran menjadi kunci utama keberhasilan di sini. Haruno Saki mendengus pelan. Cukup sekali sabetan goloknya dan kepala pria tua itu telah menggelinding menjauhi kedua kakinya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuh yang kini tak memiliki kepala itu jatuh perlahan hingga terbanting tepat di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada harganya," _**BHUAK—**_ setelah mengatakan itu, dengan santai Sakura yang telah memasuki kepribadian keduanya tersebut menendang tubuh pria tua di bawahnya lalu melewatinya. Dia tak perlu menghindar atau melangkahinya, cukup menjadikan tubuh tanpa kepala itu sebagai karpet merahnya menuju luar gang.

Saki mengambil Hp miliknya dan melihat jam di layar Hp tersebut. Pukul lima pagi lebih lima menit. Berarti pria tadi dibunuhnya tepat pada pukul lima—sesuai rencana. Saki menguap lelah lalu berjalan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya melihat ke kanan kiri di ujung gang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun, dia keluar sembari memakai tudungnya. Berjalan menuju tempat persembunyiannya sementara.

"Perlu kutemani?"

Kaget, Saki langsung berbalik dan melayangkan goloknya pada siapapun itu di belakang tubuhnya. Tapi, gerakannya terbaca dan laki-laki itu dengan mudah menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Saat pria tersebut membuka tudungnya, Saki membulatkan kedua bola mata hijau miliknya dan mendengus kesal.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, jangan mengagetkanku, Sasuke!" masih kesal, Saki menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh—walau akhirnya Sasuke tetap mengikutinya, "Kalau kau sudah ada di sini... berarti sebentar lagi kita akan reuni?" tanyanya malas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tepat sekali," pemuda itu menghadap depan, dia telah berjalan di samping gadis yang mulai meliriknya, "Sai sudah menyabotase komputer penjaga perbatasan kota. Akan butuh waktu lama untuk para kepolisian menemukan posisi pasti kita. Tenang saja," ucap Sasuke sembari menoleh dan menatap Saki di sampingnya.

Mendapat tatapan Sasuke, Saki kembali membuang mukanya, "Kalian senang sekali menenangkanku ya, meskipun kalian tahu aku tidak membutuhkannya," jeda sejenak, keduanya berpikir dalam diam, "kau tahu yang harus kau tenangkan itu Haruno Sakura. Kalian pikir berapa lama lagi kalian bisa membohongi gadis polos di dalam tubuh ini, hah?"

"Tidak lama lagi," Sasuke langsung menjawab cepat. Menyeringai, kedua matanya melirik Saki dari ujung matanya, "kami berencana memberitahukan keberadaanmu padanya, Saki," jawab Sasuke jujur. Mendengar ini, Saki langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyanya. Sasuke langsung menggeleng, "Bodoh, dia tidak akan percaya semudah itu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya asal. Tidak puas, Saki hampir menyahut seandainya Sasuke tidak berkata, "sampai. Ini tempat penginapanmu sekarang, 'kan?" walau bertanya, Sasuke tidak menunggu jawaban dan langsung masuk ke dalam penginapan tua tersebut.

"Hei tunggu! Kamarku hanya memiliki satu kasur!"

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

"Tidak ada sofa!"

"Baiklah, di lantai."

"Sekarang musim gugur. Pasti dingin sekali."

"Oh, kau mengundangku tidur di kasur denganmu? Tidak masalah."

"Bukan, brengsek! Aku memintamu untuk tidak tidur di kamarku dan pesan kamar lain!"

Tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, penjaga penginapan tua yang merupakan nenek-nenek tersebut menyahut, "Maaf, tapi kamarnya sudah penuh, nona."

Hening sejenak. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan lanjut berjalan.

" _Skak mat._ "

Gumaman Sasuke membuat darah Saki menaikkan tekanannya. Dengan empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya, Saki berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke, masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan membanting keras. Tapi, tidak ada suara pintu yang dikunci. Itu cukup memberi tanda untuk Sasuke dia telah diizinkan sekamar dengan teman perempuan sejak kecilnya tersebut. Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke membuka pintunya pelan dan masuk lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

Tanpa Saki ketahui, kepala Uchiha Sasuke kembali memutar ulang empat—sekarang sudah yang keenam karena mereka mulai bekerja cepat. Entah polisi menyadarinya atau tidak, saat mereka melakukan hitung mundur dari waktu pembunuhan. Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, dan yang baru saja dilakukan mereka, lima. Sasuke tahu, polisi tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. Mereka sudah menyadarinya.

Meski begitu, sudah terlambat. Para polisi tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka.

Aah, Sasuke tak dapat menahan seringaian liciknya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, yang dia lihat adalah tubuh Saki yang telah tergeletak asal di atas tempat tidur. Entah apa yang terjadi di saat pikirannya melayang menyusun strategi. Deru napas yang tenang menandakan gadis itu telah jatuh tertidur. Beberapa waktu lagi, gadis itu akan bangun dan kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura. Saat itu, Sasuke harus sudah mulai menyiapkan ribuan alasan cadangan pada Sakura bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini. Masih tersenyum tipis, Sasuke membetulkan posisi tidur Sakura dan menyelimuti teman sepermainannya itu dengan selimut yang telah tersedia.

Kemungkinan besar lusa atau setelahnya, Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto akan datang menyusul. Reuni setelah beberapa hari terpisah... entah bagaimana rasanya. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya reuni yang mereka alami setelah bertahun-tahun selalu bersama sejak kecil.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _ **DHUK!**_

 _ **DHUAK!**_

 _ **BHUG!**_

 _ **TEP!**_

"AAAAHHH BOSAAAAN!" teriakan Naruto menggema di sepanjang gang. Dengan kesal, kakinya mengguling-gulingkan kepala korban yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Menjadikan kepala itu bola, Naruto kembali menendang kepala itu hingga menabrak dinding, memantul kembali padanya, lalu ditendangnya lagi. Terus seperti itu bagaikan pemain sepak bola yang sedang berlatih menendang bola dengan dinding. Kepala pria tua yang melotot itu awalnya bersih tanpa noda, hingga akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti tengkorak kepalanya hancur terkena benturan terus menerus dan seluruh bagian atas kepala telah dialiri darah merah.

Darah terus mengalir hingga di tendangan terakhir, darah kepala itu mengenai sepatu _sneaker_ pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, "Aaah! Sial, jadi kotor!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal dan melayangkan tendangan terakhirnya pada kepala itu dengan tendangan yang paling keras. Kali ini, kepala itu langsung hancur dan tidak berbalik memantul dari dinding meski hanya sedikit. Naruto tidak peduli, sembari menggesekkan sepatunya pada tanah—untuk menghilangkan noda darah—Naruto berjalan mendekati salah satu teman sepermainannya yang masih sibuk dengan _laptop-_ nya.

"Sai! Ayo pindah tempat! Kita sudah satu jam di sini sejak aku membunuh pak tua yang bau itu!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Memasang ekspresi jijik di wajah tampannya, "Dan darahnya itu tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik! Huek! Makanya aku benci bermain dengan orang jalanan. Ingatkan aku untuk mengincar wanita dengan parfum pekat saja setelah ini!" gerutunya kesal.

Sai tertawa kecil. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop,_ Sai menyahut, "Kebetulan sekali, prostitusi di kota ini disebut-sebut yang terbaik di negara Hi. Kau bisa memilih salah satu pelacur untuk sarapanmu besok."

Naruto memasang _pose_ berpikir, "Hmm, tidak tidak! Aku merasa akan mengkhianati Sakura- _chan_ jika aku pergi ke tempat yang penuh perempuan murah seperti itu."

"Oh, tenang saja. Sakura tidak akan merasa terkhianati, lebih dari itu... dia tidak akan peduli."

Kata-kata Sai membuatnya tertohok. Naruto menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "SAII! KAU—"

"Selesai," Sai tersenyum sembari menekan tombol _enter_ di _laptop_ yang telah dicurinya beberapa waktu silam. Benda sederhana yang sangat berguna untuk seorang _hacker_ yang dapat mengerti dengan cepat seperti Sai. Kemarahan Naruto meredam. Dengan penasaran, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengintip layar _laptop_ di atas kedua paha Sai. Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat deretan tulisan yang tidak dimengertinya sedikitpun, "dengan begini kita bisa tenang. Setidaknya untuk sementara," ucap Sai sembari menutup _laptop_ tersebut, melepas _flash disk_ yang tersambung, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, " _Well,_ aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, apa ini berarti kita akan bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan_ tak lama lagi?" Sai mengangguk. Naruto langsung tersenyum cerah, " _YEAAAAH!_ Akhirnyaaaaaaa!" teriaknya sembari meninju udara.

Sai tetap tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang berjingkrak kesenangan di depannya. Saat dia melirik ke belakang Naruto, kumpulan burung gagak telah berkumpul di atas kabel listrik sementara di bawahnya kumpulan anjing liar mengendus-endus bau darah yang Naruto keluarkan di pagi ini. Sai tersenyum lebar dan mengambil pisau di dalam tasnya.

"Naruto," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh. Dia hanya menatap Sai yang memutar-mutarkan pisau di tangannya itu dengan kebingungan, "mau membantu mereka?" tanyanya. Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat para anjing dan burung gagak tersebut.

Tersenyum, Naruto juga mengambil pisau goloknya, "Ayo!"

Dan keduanya berjalan menuju mayat yang dibuat Naruto pukul lima pagi tadi. Setelah hampir sejam lebih berlalu, tubuh korban mulai membiru namun masih mudah untuk dikupas kulitnya dan dipotong-potong dagingnya untuk dibagikan pada para anjing liar dan burung gagak yang langsung berebutan memakan sarapan mereka pagi ini. Sai dan Naruto hanya tertawa sembari berbincang dengan satu sama lain sementara kedua tangan mereka tetap sibuk mengupas dan memotong daging manusia lalu melemparnya pada binatang-binatang di sana.

Lucunya, pemandangan ini tak jauh bedanya dengan pemandangan di tempat-tempat penjagalan ayam atau sejenisnya.

Dari jauh, kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu hanya bisa menatap kosong tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin habis. Menyisakan tulang-tulang yang cepat atau lambat juga akan diincar para anjing liar itu. Tanpa dosa, anak-anak muda yang baru saja membunuhnya dengan santai melempar bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Apa mereka tak bisa menghargai hidup sama sekali? Atau... setidaknya, menghargai manusia? _Well,_ apapun itu... tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan lagi pada mereka.

Ironisnya, dia lahir tanpa harga ke dunia ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia juga mati... meninggalkan dunia tanpa harga.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Rasanya seperti selamanya meski hanya sebulan mereka berpuasa menahan diri.

Keempatnya telah sampai di bab terakhir pelaksanaan rencana mereka. Rencana yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah permainan untuk memuaskan nafsu tersembunyi di dalam sisi psikopat keempat anak manusia tersebut. Setelah bab terakhir itu sukses, mereka memiliki dua kemungkinan akhir cerita. Apakah mereka akan berhasil dan bisa melanjutkan permainan kucing-anjing mereka dengan para polisi? Ataukah mereka akan gagal dan terpaksa mundur lagi, menghilang dari keramaian sembari menyusun strategi baru?

Tapi... tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka adalah manusia biasa yang tidak akan tahu apa saja yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan.

Baik keempat anak itu dan para polisi.

Di dalam gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, keempat anak itu telah berkumpul. Mereka semua terlihat antusias, kecuali seorang gadis yang mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya yang indah melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Ketiga teman sepermainannya sejak kecil yang paling dia percaya seumur hidup hidupnya mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka sedang berlibur. Tapi... liburan apa namanya jika mereka hanya berpindah-pindah tempat dan berpencar-pencar tanpa tujuan yang jelas? Haruno Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia harus mendapat kepastian yang jelas hari ini.

"Hn, mungkin kita langsung saja," Sasuke bergumam malas, berdiri di depan ketiga temannya yang duduk di atas lantai semen sementara dia berdiri di sebuah papan tulis besar yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana. Dia mengambil spidol dari kantungnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu, "bab pertama, kita keluar dari perbatasan kota Konoha dengan identitas palsu dan menyebar ke kota-kota yang berbeda. Ini sukses."

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "...Eh?"

Sasuke kembali menulis di bawahnya, "Bab kedua, pembunuhan beruntun yang kita lakukan dengan hitung mundur setiap jamnya. Dari jam sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dan dua. Ini juga sukses," gumamnya.

Pembunuhan!? Apa? Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar hebat. Gadis malang itu menoleh ke arah Sai dan Naruto. Bermaksud menatap mereka dan meminta penjelasan. Namun percuma, kedua laki-laki itu terlalu fokus pada Sasuke dengan seringai licik di wajah mereka.

Apa yang terjadi!?

"Sesuai perjanjian, kita sengaja meminimalkan luka yang kita beri agar mempersingkat waktu. Jadi korban kita bisa menghembuskan napas terakhir merkea tepat pada waktu yang kita inginkan," Sasuke menutup spidolnya, "sekarang kita akan masuk bab terakhir," ketiga laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum mereka. Namun, sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura sudah berdiri dan menatap ketiga temannya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"APA MAKSUD INI SEMUA!? JELASKAN PADAKU!" Sakura menunjuk papan tulis di belakang Sasuke. Kedua matanya mengernyit dalam, "Pembunuhan? Rencana? Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Apa yang terjadi? Jadi, ini yang kalian lakukan selama ini di belakangku!? KALIAN GILA! APA KALIAN LUPA DENGAN KAKEK DANZOU? APA KALIAN TIDAK MERASA MALU?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Menahan rasa marah, takut, dan kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sai dan Naruto hanya diam sembari menatap dingin gadis di depan mereka. Sakura menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Air mata mengalir di kedua matanya dengan deras. Tatapan tajam gadis itu tak berlangsung lama sampai suara langkah Sasuke terdengar. Laki-laki itu berdiri di depan Sakura sekarang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan kalian," Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi Sakura yang terpaku. Menggerakkan jempolnya untuk mengusap air mata di sana, "tapi kita, Sakura."

"Ki-Kita?"

"Ya, Sakura- _chan!_ " entah bagaimana Naruto sudah berada di samping Sakura. Tanpa bisa menghindar, Naruto langsung memeluk leher Sakura hingga gadis itu merintih pelan. Naruto tak pernah memeluknya sekencang ini, "Kita jadi menemukan hobi yang menyenangkan sejak kau menarik kami ke dunia ini dengan rasa haus akan darah itu! Aku semakin menyayangimu, Sakura- _chan!_ Kau menggemaskan sekali apapun sisi yang sedang kau pakai sekarang. Hehe~" bisiknya gemas. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk kanan gadis yang bergetar ketakutan tersebut.

Kedua bola mata mata Sakura semakin mengecil, "Aku? A-Aku? Bo-Bohong... apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang semakin memelan.

"Seperti yang Naruto katakan," Sakura tak bisa menoleh cepat ketika suara Sai muncul di belakang tubuhnya. Sakura hanya bisa melirik dan yang bisa dia lihat hanya senyum khas milik Sai yang nyaris tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya, "kau yang membuat kami seperti ini, Sakura. Jangan sedih begitu, kami hanya mengikuti ideal teman yang kau inginkan selama ini. Teman yang bisa menemanimu melakukan keinginan-keinginan busukmu. Kami melakukan semuanya hanya untukmu," bisik Sai sembari memegang bahu Sakura dan mengelus kepala gadis itu pelan.

Sakura menggeleng. Awalnya pelan sampai akhirnya semakin cepat. Namun dia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun, rasanya seperti dipaku di tempat. Tubuh Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto yang sangat dekat di sekelilingnya seakan menghabiskan udara di sekitarnya untuk bernapas. Rasanya sesak. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka mengkhianatinya? Tidak. Siapa yang mengkhianati siapa? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Sakura tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar, mana yang salah.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menjelaskan lebih banyak padamu, tapi maaf kita dikejar waktu," Sasuke menarik tangannya lalu melihat jam di tangannya. Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya, "Sai."

"Ya ya _,_ " Sakura tak sempat bertanya ketika Sai langsung mengeluarkan saputangan dengan obat bius yang menempel di sana itu menutupi mulutnya. Sakura langsung merasakan dunianya memburam dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan Naruto yang langsung menyeringai lebar. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menarik kaki Sakura, menggendongnya _bridal_ dan menatap kedua teman laki-lakinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Sasuke diam sesaat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sesuai rencana. Begitu Sakura—bukan—Saki bangun, kita kembali ke Konoha."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari ini begitu tenang dan begitu damai. Mayoritas kepolisian Konoha telah tersebar ke berbagai arah, menyelesaikan berbagai macam kasus yang tersebar di penjuru kota. Namun, tetap saja kasus terbesar yang paling meresahkan adalah mencari keempat anak psikopat yang seperti serangga itu. Merayap, terbang, dan menghilang dengan cepat entah kemana.

Kedua polisi yang berjaga di depan gedung kepolisian Konoha menguap beberapa kali. Mereka sedang minum kopi—waktu istirahat. Begitu pula yang terjadi di gedung kepolisian bagian belakang. Waktu senja akan tiba sebentar lagi dan giliran mereka berjaga akan berganti. Saat kedua polisi itu sedang tertawa-tawa sembari meminum kopi mereka, suara sesuatu yang jatuh di dekat kaki mereka membuat tawa mereka terhenti.

"Ng?" salah satu polisi itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "ADA GRANAT! BUNYIKAN BEL—"

 _ **PSYUUUUU—DHUAAAAAAAR**_

Para polisi di dalam langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh ke arah pintu luar. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai suara yang sama menyusul di pintu-pintu lainnya. Suara bel berkumandang dari segala arah. Dengan panik, para polisi wanita reflek berteriak. Tsunade dan Shizune yang berada di ruangan yang sama langsung berdiri dan menatap satu sama lain.

"APA YANG TERJADI!?" teriakan Tsunade membuat salah satu polisi datang dan memberinya laporan.

"Entah dari mana, ada granat berterbangan dari segala arah," Tsunade menggertakkan gigi. Serangan teroris, kah? Di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Segera memakai alat pelindung dan ambil senjata kalian, kita mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk!" setelah mengatakan itu, Tsunade berjalan melewati petugas tersebut diikuti Shizune di belakangnya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Sementara keributan telah terjadi di dalam. Dengan cepat, keempat anak entah darimana muncul keluar. Mereka telah memakai masker penahan gas di wajah mereka sehingga para polisi tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Seakan sudah terlatih, keempatnya langsung berlari menyebar segala arah. Dua melalui pintu depan dan dua melalui pintu belakang. Gerakan mereka terlalu cepat, sehingga para polisi yang matanya kelilipan karena terkena debu-debu yang dihasilkan granat tersebut tak bisa mengejar mereka.

Pada dasarnya, tujuan mereka adalah satu. Ruang dimana _file-file_ mereka tersimpan. Teringat saat mereka membunuh Hatake Kakashi, pria bermasker itu membawa secarik kertas di sakunya. Kertas yang menuliskan hasil psikotes mereka. Kertas yang menyatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura lha yang merupakan psikopat tingkat tertinggi di antara keempat anak tersebut.

Rencana bodoh semata-mata karena cinta buta ketiga laki-laki itu yang tak ingin teman perempuan mereka sejak kecil terancam bahaya meski hanya sedikit. Dari kertas-kertas buronan yang tersebar di penjuru kota, sepertinya para polisi selain Kakashi belum tahu soal ini. Tapi, selain tidak mau mengambil resiko, sudah sejak lama mereka berempat ingin bermain bersama seperti ini. Tak apa jika mereka tidak punya cukup uang untuk bermain ke taman rekreasi, selalu ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk bermain tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak. Contohnya gedung kepolisian Konoha ini.

Jadi, tidak masalah, 'kan?

Tanpa suara, kedua anak yang telah sampai lebih dahulu di ruang penyimpanan _file,_ membuat bentuk isyarat tangan dan salah satunya masuk ke dalam sementara satunya berjaga di luar. Saat itulah, salah satu polisi wanita menemuinya dan berteriak.

"Kau!" Mitarashi Anko berlari dan menembakkan pistolnya pada yang berjaga di sana. Tapi dengan cepat, anak itu menghindar dan mengambil pisau lipat di dalam sepatu _boots-_ nya. Anak itu berjongkok dan menyayat mata kaki Anko hingga dia berteriak, "AAAARRGHHH!"

Anko terjatuh, begitu pula pistol yang lepas dari tangannya. Berusaha menyeret tubuhnya, Anko berniat mengambil pistol di depannya. Namun terlambat, siapapun itu di balik masker gas, dia telah duduk di atas tubuh Anko, menusukkan ujung pisaunya pada leher wanita malang itu, "Akh... akh..." suaranya mulai menghilang. Seolah sengaja, anak itu menggerakkan pisau di kerongkongan Anko dengan sangat lambat, menyayatnya begitu dalam seakan manusia menyayat perut ikan, membelahnya menjadi dua. Hanya saja lebih parah, karena dia sengaja melambatkan gerakannya, memberi siksaan tersendiri untuk polisi wanita tersebut.

Tenaganya menghilang dan Anko pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan keadaan yang sangat tersiksa. Merasa korbannya tidak akan bersuara lagi, anak itu mendengus bosan dan menarik pisaunya dari leher sang wanita. Darah dengan cepat mengalir dan membanjir di bawah kepala Anko. Dia meninggalkan dunia ini dengan kedua mata terbuka. Tak percaya memiliki akhir cerita seperti ini.

Saat anak itu berdiri, dua polisi lain datang. Dia mengambil pistol Anko dan dengan cepat menembakkan dua peluru yang tersisa dari pistol itu pada kepala seorang polisi. Salah satu dari polisi itu menembaknya dengan tangan bergetar. Syok melihat dua rekannya telah terbunuh di depannya. Anak itu dengan cepat menghindar, melempar pistolnya yang tak berpeluru hingga mengenai kepala polisi malang tersebut. Dia berlari cepat dan menusukkan pisaunya pada perut sang polisi.

Polisi itu adalah seorang pria, dari nama yang tertera di atas kantungnya, dia adalah Aoba Yamashiro. Saat Aoba tak dapat bergerak lagi karena pisau yang diputar paksa di perutnya, dia mengeluarkan batuk darah sementara kacamata hitamnya jatuh ke bawah. Tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Anak yang menusuk perutnya itu memegang tangannya yang menggenggam pistol. Mengarahkan moncong pistol pada kepalanya yang bergetar. Sehingga dari luar terlihat Aoba akan membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pistol tersebut. Anak itu tersenyum di balik maskernya sementara Aoba menangis pelan. Jempol anak itu berdiam di depan jempol Aoba yang berada di pelatuknya. Menekannya perlahan—

 _ **DOR**_

Salah satu dari anak psikopat itu menarik pisaunya, membiarkan tubuh Aoba jatuh tergeletak di depannya. Saat dia menghela napas, suara langkah bergemuruh membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Kumpulan polisi lain telah mengarahkan pistol mereka ke arahnya. Dia mendengus pelan.

 _Well,_ rencana nekat ini memang tidak akan mudah.

Anak yang berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan _file_ telah menyebarkan bensinnya lalu membuka pematik api dan membakar seluruh _file_ yang berada di dalam tempat penyimpanan. Beres. Tujuan mereka telah tercapai. Sekarang waktunya keluar dari sini. Namun, sebelum sempat menyentuh pintu keluar dan menyapa temannya, suara kaca pecah mengagetkannya. Dari luar, Maito Gai menerobos masuk dan langsung melayangkan tendangannya hingga anak malang itu menabrak dinding.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, _monster,_ " Gai tersenyum puas sementara anak di balik masker gas itu berusaha berdiri. Tendangan Gai sangat kuat, dia bisa merasakan beberapa bagian tulang rusuknya patah. Sembari memegangi dada bagian bawahnya, dia berdiri dengan kedua kaki bergetar, "aku ingin menawarkan agar kau menyerahkan dirimu baik-baik. Tapi sebelum itu..." Gai memasang _pose_ bertarungnya, "...izinkan aku menghajarmu yang telah membunuh teman baikku."

Anak itu langsung bergerak dan melempar meja di dekatnya ke arah Gai yang segera ditendang Gai dengan gerakan cepat. Pertarungan fisikpun tak terelakkan. Gai yang merupakan _master_ bela diri di bidangnya itu diam-diam kagum dengan kemampuan sang anak—yang sepertinya laki-laki dari fisiknya—dia bisa membalas setiap gerakan Gai dengan sempurna. Namun, perbedaan pengalaman tetap ada. Saat lengah, Gai langsung memukul wajah anak itu keras hingga masker gas terlepas dari wajahnya.

Laki-laki itu menoleh pelan, akhirnya menatap Gai dengan kedua iris hitamnya yang sekilas terlihat mati. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, namun dia tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan. Secara reflek, Gai tiba-tiba merasakan getaran ketakutan di tubuhnya meski hanya sekilas. Gai langsung menjatuhkan tubuh anak itu ke bawah, menekan pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kakinya.

"Sai," bisik Gai. Mengingat nama salah satu psikopat tersebut. Gai menggertakkan giginya, merasa kedua mata anak bernama Sai itu begitu mengejeknya. Meski tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, Sai memejamkan sebelah matanya erat, injakan Gai pada tangannya begitu keras, dia merasakan tangannya bisa membiru kapan saja.

"Gai- _senpai!_ " teriakan Lee dari jendela yang diterobos Gai membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. Sai segera mengambil kesempatan ini. Dia mengambil katana panjang di belakang tubuhnya lalu—

 _ **ZRAAASH!**_

Saat Gai menoleh, tangan yang diinjaknya telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sai memotong tangannya sendiri. Tak sempat terkejut, tangan kanan Sai mengambil pistol di kantung Gai lalu menembakkannya hingga mengenai perut Gai yang langsung terjatuh mundur. Sai menggertakkan giginya, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di tangan kirinya, dia berdiri dan membuka pintu. Temannya yang sedang terpojok karena para polisi itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Sai mengambil granat di sakunya lalu menarik kunci dengan giginya dan melemparkannya ke sekumpulan polisi kemudian menarik tangan temannya untuk berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Sai! Tanganmu—"

"Jangan dipikirkan," meski mengatakan itu, keringat di wajah Sai membantah semuanya. Pasti sakit sekali. Terlebih meskipun mereka berhasil meloloskan diri, darah yang jatuh dari tangan Sai akan memberi petunjuk baru pada para polisi yang mengejar mereka. Temannya yang masih memakai masker menggertakkan giginya. Dia merobek sebagian bajunya dan membantu Sai menutupi luka di tangan kanannya tersebut.

Anak yang masih memakai masker tersebut mengambil radio di pinggang Sai, "Rencana selesai. Kita mundur."

 **#**

Di sisi lain, dua anak yang menyerang polisi di sayap kiri, bermaksud menyibukkan polisi agar mereka tidak mengganggu teman-temannya di sayap kanan. Setelah mendapat pesan, keduanya mengangguk lalu melempar granat. Menutup jalan untuk para polisi mengejar mereka. Untunglah perjalanan mereka lancar, meski hambatan menyerang namun tidak terlalu parah. Keduanya sampai lebih dulu di tempat perjanjian. Mereka membuka masker gas sembari terengah-engah, mengatur napas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa... Saki- _chan?_ " tanya Uzumaki Naruto di tengah pengaturan napasnya. Gadis yang ditanya hanya mengangguk saja. Kedua matanya menatap tajam sekelilingnya.

"Ada yang aneh di sini," bisik Saki. Tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya membulat dan mendorong Naruto menjauh, "AWAS!"

 _ **DOR DOR**_

Dua peluru yang diarahkan ke Naruto itu menembus tanah. Naruto menatap kaget sementara Saki menggertakkan giginya dan menatap ke arah yang bersangkutan. _Sniper-sniper_ di sekeliling mereka telah menampakkan wujudnya. Keduanya telah terkepung. Naruto langsung menghampiri Saki dan menempatkan tubuhnya di depan gadis itu, melindunginya sebagaimana seharusnya. Kedua mata birunya menatap tajam para _sniper_ yang mengarahkan moncong senapan mereka ke arah dua anak yang kini tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua teman mereka menyusul. Saki dan Naruto langsung menoleh. Kedua mata mereka membulat melihat Sai yang terbuka masker gasnya dan keringatnya mengalir deras. Belum lagi dengan sebelah tangannya yang hilang dan terus mengalirkan darah segar. Uchiha Sasuke membuka masker gasnya dengan cepat, kedua matanya menatap tajam keadaan mereka sekarang sampai akhirnya dia menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Rencana mereka... gagal.

"Angkat tangan kalian dan menyerahlah!" Tsunade keluar dari posisinya dan memberi perintah keras. Di depan keempat anak yang telah disorot lampu dari helikopter di atas mereka. Semua anak yang awalnya terlihat gusar itu tiba-tiba menarik napas mereka bersamaan. Lalu wajah mereka berubah tenang perlahan tapi pasti.

Tidak semuanya, lebih tepatnya hanya tiga laki-laki itu.

Haruno Saki berusaha memutar otak, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang di dalam kondisi yang sangat memojokkan mereka ini. Dan jika sudah begini, Saki tak dapat membayangkan apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan polisi setelah berhasil menangkap mereka. Namun, tepukan bahu membuat Saki tersentak dan menoleh. Mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sangat tenang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Jangan khawatir," begitu katanya. Seperti biasa. Saki membuka mulutnya, berniat membantah perkataan Sasuke yang selalu berusaha menenangkannya. Karena sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Hanya saja, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong Saki hingga jatuh terjerembap. Saki menoleh dan melihat Sai berlari ke arah Tsunade di depan mereka. Sai menggertakkan giginya lalu mengambil granatnya di tengah pelariannya. Dia menggigit kunci dan menariknya. Tsunade berusaha menghentikannya, namun percuma. Sai melemparkan granat itu ke arah kumpulan polisi di belakang Tsunade—

 _ **DOR**_

—tapi di saat yang sama, tembakan _sniper_ menembus kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu. Lutut Sai jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Sementara itu, granat yang dilemparkan berhasil ditembak lebih dulu sehingga meledak di udara dan tak ada yang terluka lagi. Kedua bola mata Saki membulat kaget, namun dia tidak berteriak. Begitu pula kedua teman mereka yang hanya diam, mereka hanya menyembunyikan ekspresi kedua mata mereka sekarang.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

BUNUH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saki berteriak histeris. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan emosi, sesuatu yang hanya akan memberinya beban. Tapi, memori Haruno Sakura menerobos masuk. Semenyebalkannya Sai, dia masih temannya, teman fisiknya, teman sepermainannya. Kedua iris hijau itu berkilat penuh amarah, "KUBUNUH KALIAN!" teriaknya histeris. Gadis itu mengambil golok dan berlari cepat ke arah kumpulan polisi.

Namun sebelum para _sniper_ bisa mengarahkan tembakan mereka pada gadis yang telah mengamuk itu, kepala kepolisian Kumo tiba-tiba datang menghadang, "JANGAN SOMBONG KAU GADIS KECIL!"

"MINGGIR!"

 _ **ZRAASH**_

Tangan tuan A terpotong dengan cepat. Dan tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk berteriak, kepala pria tua itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah mengucur dari lehernnya dan saat kepala itu jatuh ke bawah, Saki menendang kepala itu sembarang arah dan kembali melanjutkan larinya. Tsunade yang melihat itu terkesiap. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin menangkap keempat anak psikopat itu hidup-hidup tapi... jika kepolisian Kumo sampai mengetahui hal ini, maka tidak ada pilihan lain.

Mereka terlalu berbahaya.

Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berteriak, "EKSEKUSI MEREKA DI TEMPAT!"

 _ **DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**_

Tembakan beruntun dilancarkan. Menghasilkan ribuan pasir dan debu berterbangan karena laju peluru yang begitu cepat. Tsunade memicingkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda pada para _sniper_ untuk berhenti. Butuh waktu menunggu sampai debu-debu yang berterbangan itu menghilang... hingga akhirnya Tsunade membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Yang ada di sana... bukan hanya Haruno Sakura. Entah bagaimana, kedua laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke telah duduk merangkul satu sama lain dan membungkuk, seperti melindungi sesuatu di antara mereka. Punggung kedua laki-laki itu telah penuh lubang peluru. Sebagian mengenai bagian belakang kepala mereka. Melihat dari arah peluru itu, bisa dipastikan mereka mati seketika. Tsunade berjalan pelan mendekati dua laki-laki itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sesuai dugaannya, tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke terjatuh, memperlihatkan apa yang mereka lindungi. Mayat Sai dan... Haruno Sakura yang terbaring dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Tsunade merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia tidak percaya dengan pengalaman yang tak pernah terpikirkan akan dia lihat seumur hidup. Sasuke dan Naruto memejamkan kedua mata mereka dan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Hanya saja yang membuat Tsunade tak habis pikir adalah...

...mereka tersenyum.

Ketiga laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Apa mereka meninggal dengan damai? Apa mereka memang sengaja merencanakan ini semua? Tsunade tidak tahu lagi. Rasanya meskipun mereka sudah mati pun, mereka masih bisa bermain dengan kepalanya. Tsunade meremas pelipisnya pelan. Apa yang harus dia laporkan pada kepolisian pusat tentang kejadian ini?

Tsunade menggigit kuku jempolnya. Dia berpikir dan terus berpikir hingga suatu suara menyadarkannya, "Ngh."

Wanita itu menoleh dan melihat tubuh Haruno Sakura bergerak. Gadis itu berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya. Para _sniper_ langsung mengarahkan moncong senjata mereka lagi, tapi dengan cepat Tsunade memberi isyarat untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. Sakura akhirnya duduk di posisinya. Kedua matanya mengedip pelan, melihat ke kanan dan kirinya.

"Apa yang... terjadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tsunade mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Haruno Sakura," Tsunade mengambil pistol kecil di sakunya lalu mengarahkannya pada Sakura yang masih setengah sadar, "kau kami tangkap sebagai tersangka utama pembunuhan berantai," ucapnya tegas.

Sakura diam, tak menyahut. Dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai yang terbaring di sekelilingnya. Tangan gadis itu memegang tubuh ketiga temannya secara bergantian, "Kalian sedang apa? Jangan tidur di sini..." bisik Sakura pelan. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggerakkan tubuh ketiganya bergantian, "...aku baru saja bermimpi... kalian bertiga meninggalkanku. Kalian bertiga pergi. Kalian bertiga tidak akan kembali," tanpa diinginkan Sakura, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang menatap kosong.

Melihat ini, Tsunade tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa ibanya. Wanita itu menggenggam erat pistol yang dia arahkan pada gadis di depannya yang telah menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis deras. Tangisannya menggema di tengah tempat pengeksekusian mereka.

Mulai detik ini, pencarian keempat buronan psikopat kelas S.

Dinyatakan berakhir.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"SUDAH KUBILANG! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Suara teriakan histeris menggema di tengah ruang interogasi dimana seluruh dinding, meja, hingga kursinya berwarna putih. Tsunade memperhatikan isi ruang interogasi itu dari balik kaca yang tidak akan terlihat dari dalam. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam Haruno Sakura yang diikat di kursi dengan kain putih yang menutupi seluruh pergerakannya bahkan penglihatannya.

"Dia terus seperti ini sejak kita menangkapnya," suara Gai di sampingnya membuat Tsunade menoleh. Melihat pria yang duduk di kursi rodanya itu dengan Rock Lee yang mendorongnya di belakang. Gai yang baru saja sembuh dari operasi luka di perutnya itu menatap Sakura di dalam ruangan, "dia hanya menjawab tidak tahu, tidak tahu, dan tidak tahu. Rasanya kita sudah kehabisan bahan untuk memaksanya berbicara," lanjutnya.

Tsunade memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, "Tapi dia memang terlihat paling normal dibandingkan ketiga temannya yang lain itu," wanita kepala kepolisian itu menatap Gai, "aku merasa ada kemungkinan justru tiga laki-laki itu yang memanfaatkan teman perempuan mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Gai diam sesaat. Tidak ada kemungkinan lain yang dapat dipikirkannya, akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Ya, berdasarkan hasil psikotes, dia memang memiliki potensi psikopat tapi tingkatnya rendah," jeda sejenak, Gai melanjutkan, "aku ragu mengatakan ini tapi... mungkin gadis itu bisa terbebas dari jeratan hukuman, dia hanya akan divonis sakit jiwa dan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk mengembalikan kondisi psikisnya."

Tsunade meremas lengannya sendiri, "Menyebalkan. Tapi harus kuakui kau benar," Tsunade menghela napasnya lalu menekan suatu tombol pengeras suara. Memberi informasi pada penginterogasi di dalam, "sudah cukup. Bawa dia kembali ke selnya," perintahnya.

Dua pria besar membawa tubuh Sakura yang terikat sempurna itu kembali ke sel penjaranya. Ikatan dibuka semua kecuali penutup matanya. Tangan Sakura dirantai menyambung pada tembok, begitu pula kedua kakinya. Gadis itu terus menunduk. Mengabaikan kedua pria yang meninggalkannya sembari menatapnya jijik.

Suara pintu sel ditutup kencang membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit bergeming. Gadis itu mulai sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia bergetar hingga akhirnya dia menangis lagi. Teringat lagi dengan kata-kata Naruto dan Sasuke yang membekas sangat jelas di ingatannya. Ingatan dia dan Saki.

" _Kami bertiga akan selalu mencintaimu."_

Tepat saat itu... air mata jatuh mengalir keluar dari penutup matanya. Mengingat betapa lemahnya dia di situasi itu, kala Sasuke dengan cepat memukulnya sampai pingsan. Seandainya dia—Saki—tetap bangun, apa yang terjadi? Sakura tak dapat mengerti apapun. Dia tidak mengerti tentang dunia. Dia tidak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks."

Suara tangisan itu menggema di dalam ruang berbentuk persegi dan pengap tersebut. Sampai akhirnya hening tercipta. Di tengah aliran air matanya yang belum berhenti—

—gadis itu menyeringai lebar. Menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"...hihi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **The ones who are insane enough to think that they can rule the world are always the ones who do."**_

 _― Stefan Molyneux_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo semuanyaaaa 'v')/ gak nyangka saya balik lagi ke fandom ini hahaks. Masih banyak utang yang harus diselesaikan sih. Tapi akhirnya emang gak jadi bener-bener out dari ffn, cuma gak seaktif dulu aja haha. Dan sesuai janji, selamat menikmati sekuel _**PSYCHOPATH**_ ~~ gak yakin se-gore di sana, tapi di cerita ini emang lebih fokus ke jalan cerita dan gimana _logic-logic_ mereka berjalan. Gak pernah kepikiran bakal ada sekuel sebenarnya, tapi yang jelas untuk yang udah minta sekuelnya, pasti ngerti cerita model gini pasti kemungkinan besar _bad ending_ lha ya. Secara bikin fic itu juga harus rasional, okeh? :"3

Terus, harusnya fic ini dipublish tanggal 13 November 2015, tapi karena berbagai kendala akhirnya bablas mundur ke hari terakhir _**Suspense Week**_ tanggal 20 November 2015 ;w;) Adakah yang mengikuti event ini? Aku gak pantau soalnya haha #heh Ya sudahlah, _thanks_ buat yang mengikuti _event_ ini! _**HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK!**_

Semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya yaaa, maaf gak sempet ngecek ulang. Dan maaf juga kalau ada suatu _error_ di beberapa tempat. _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_


End file.
